1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to temperature measurement devices, specifically to thermometers for brewing beer.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
It is well known in the art to utilize various types of thermometers for monitoring temperatures in the beer brewing process. During the mashing process of beer making, or more appropriately stated, wort making (unfermented beer), precise control of temperature is vital to provide the desired flavor and level of sweetness and body desired for the finished beer. For example, if temperatures are exceeded, certain enzymes may be permanently destroyed thereby changing the desired sugar content of the wort. If certain temperatures are not reached, the level of sweetness may not be developed.
Several temperature rests are commonly utilized in the mashing process to break down proteins, create fermentable and unfermentable sugars, and separating the sugars from the grains. A dough-in step is used to mix the crushed grains and the water, typically done at 97 F to 113 F. A protein rest of approximately 113 F to 132 F is used to break down proteins. One or more saccarification rests, ranging from approximately 140 F to 162 F, allows enzymes to convert the starch of the grains into fermentable sugars. A “mash-out” is employed to stop the enzyme activity and “lock-in” the sugar profile and reduce viscosity of the mash. A sparging (rinsing) process is performed to remove the sugars from the remaining grain particles and drained into a boiling kettle for additional processing. After the fermentable sugars have been formed, they are boiled to sterilize the wort, and hops are added to provide bitterness. After boiling, the wort must be quickly cooled to room temperature so that yeast may be added to begin the fermentation process and avoid bacterial contamination from long term exposure of wort to temperatures below approximately 140 F.
If the wort is mashed at a high temperature (approximately 156 F to 162 F), a wort will be created with more unfermentable sugars resulting in a sweet finished beer. If the wort is mashed at a low temperature (approximately 140 F to 152 F), a wort will be created with few unfermentable sugars resulting in a dry finished beer. If the wort is mashed at a medium temperature (approximately 152 F to 156 F), a wort will be created with a mix of fermentable and unfermentable sugars resulting in a medium sweetness finished beer. If, after the mashing process, the grains are not heated to approximately 164 F to 169 F, the starch converting enzymes will not be destroyed and the character of the wort will continue to change. It will also make the removal of the viscous wort from the spent grains more difficult. If the sparge water temperatures are exceeded (above approximately 175 F), tannins may be leached out of the grains making the wort objectionably astringent. If the wort is not cooled to the correct temperature, yeast may be damaged, may create undesirable flavors, or encourage bacterial growth.
Some brewers purchase pre-mashed sugars called extract, which are dissolved in water and boiled as above. However, it is common to add some additional flavors to the wort to meet the brewer's requirements. A smaller portion of grains is steeped in hot water (approximately 150-162 F) and their flavors are leached into the water much like a tea bag. The grains are removed and the liquid is then transferred to the remainder of the wort. If this process is performed at too high a temperature, astringent flavors will be carried into the wort.
It is clear, then, that temperature control is vital to developing a beer matching the brewer's desires. Since there are numerous temperature rests, and wide temperature ranges for all the brewing sub processes, it is difficult for the brewer, particularly the novice, to remember and control them precisely and consistently during the busy and hectic brewing session.
It is well known in the art to install a thermometer into the boiling and mashing vessels to monitor these temperatures. However, this requires a threaded fitting to be installed the vessel wall to receive the thermometer. Typically, a hole is drilled in the wall of the vessel and a coupling is welded into the hole. The thermometer can then be installed into this fitting. Unfortunately, this fitting and welding are expensive and time consuming, particularly for a home made beer-maker where access to this equipment and skill is limited. “Weldless” adapter kits are commonly available, but are prone to leaks and do not provide sufficient rigidity for a long life. A common design utilizes a pair of o-rings and a thin nut. The o-rings are sandwiched between the wall of the vessel and the nut is placed on the thermometer on the inside of the vessel. It is then tightened to compress the o-rings. However, it is difficult to keep fluids from leaking past the threaded fittings where the o-rings cannot adequately seal.
Prior art, such as Kaiser (design Pat. No. 478,822) teaches to indicate specific temperatures on a meat thermometer, but does not indicate ranges, or suggest a process to be followed. None of the prior art products teach to provide brewing temperatures, temperature ranges, or processes on the dial face. Prior art thermometers also do not teach to provide a weldless o-ring connection integrated to the thermometer mounting location.